Como Nadie Te a Amado
by EliMustang
Summary: "Amarte, como solo yo puedo hacerlo." Él tenía algo, algo que simplemente era único para ella… One-shot Family… Capítulo Único.


…

 **-0-**

 **-Como Nadie Te a Amado-**

 **Summary:** _"Amarte, como solo yo puedo hacerlo."_ Él tenía algo, algo que simplemente era único para ella _…_ One-shot Family… Capítulo Único.

 **Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago este historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **-0-**

 **-Capítulo Único-**

Lo observo empezar a desatar el nudo de su corbata frente al espejo.

Para ella, era una grata costumbre verlo desvestirse en la habitación todas las noches sin su ayuda de recamara, siguiendo siempre el mismo orden; deshaciéndose primero de la corbata en su cuello, seguido por el chaleco, su camisa blanca y por último de los pantalones antes de ir por su ropa de dormir y acompañarla en la cama.

Elizabeth no podía estar más agradecida por apreciar todas las noches aquel ritual que su marido hacia antes de dormir.

Sonrió para sí misma mientras lo contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de su pequeño hijo de seis meses de edad. Reconociendo que nunca se había imaginado amar tanto a alguien, y que ese alguien fuera simplemente único para ella.

Y durante varios minutos se quedó así, inmóvil, observándolo en silencio después de pasar toda la tarde separados; provocando que algunas de las insistentes palabras que le había dicho su madre meses atrás regresaran repentinamente a su mente:

" _Los hombres son celosos por naturaleza querida, tarde o temprano tu marido te reprochara el poco tiempo que tienes para él ahora que el bebé nazca"_

Y no solo su madre le había hecho aquella afirmación en el pasado, también fueron sus tías, varias de las damas de Derbyshine y esta su hermana Jane, la cual había dado a luz a al pequeño Thomas y a la tierna Marianne Bingley; asegurándole que los esposos siempre tenían celos de los hijos, debido a la cantidad de tiempo y atención que requerían de sus madres.

Por lo que Elizabeth supuso que tenía sentido que con un bebé a su cuidado, tendría menos tiempo para dedicarle a su marido.

Sin embargo, cuando su primogénito nació en una fría mañana de diciembre, se había dado cuenta de que aquel consejo y de que su preocupación durante los nueve meses que había durado su embarazo habían sido en vano.

Ya que en el justo momento en que Alexander Darcy había llegado a su vida, Elizabeth comenzó a tener sus dudas sobre lo que sus familiares y amigos cercanos habían estado afirmándole durante tanto tiempo; debido a que cualquier persona con un mínimo de ingenio podría ver lo orgulloso y fascinado que se encontraba su marido por su hijo.

Constatando que el amor a primera vista existía verdaderamente. Siendo para ella una experiencia totalmente nueva cuando observo al imponente y serio Señor Darcy ser ablandado por una pequeña criatura de apenas unos minutos de vida.

Sin embargo, su madre siguió insistiendo que de un momento a otro iba a suceder, él estaría celoso por la falta de tiempo por la llegada del pequeño Darcy a su vida de casados, y que era solo cuestión de semanas o incluso días para que los celos de su marido aparecieran finalmente.

Y Elizabeth estuvo a punto de afirmarlo durante las primeras noches después de su alumbramiento, las cuales las pasaba en el cuarto de Alex; dejando a Fitzwilliam solo en la habitación que ambos compartían.

Pero aun así, los meses pasaron mientras esperaba algún comentario o acción que denotaba algún tipo de celos por parte de su marido, sin ningún resultado.

Avanzo lentamente hacia él mordiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso, aun con la interrogante vagando en su cabeza, dispuesta a despejar todas sus dudas de una vez por todas.

― ¿Podemos hablar un momento, cariño? ―le pregunto ella, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación con una voz suave, mientras lo observaba terminar de desabrocharse el chaleco azul que su ayuda de recamara había escocido para él esta mañana.

Darcy la miro por el reflejo del espejo frente a él, entrecerrando los ojos por unos instantes antes de dedicarle una tenue sonrisa y contestar― por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, Elizabeth camino hacia él pensando con cuidado las palabras que iba a utilizar en su improvisado interrogatorio.

― Solo me preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que sientes ahora que Alex está con nosotros?

Él levanto la ceja intrigado, girándose hacia ella mientras hacia un gesto con la mirada para que le diera mas detalles.

― Es solo que… quiero que seamos honestos de cómo nos estamos sintiendo con la llegada de Alex a nuestras vidas.

― Bueno… ―comenzó él lentamente, dando dos pasos para eliminar la distancia entre ambos― siento que te quiero a ti y a Alex, y que no concibo mi vida sin ustedes en ella.

Elizabeth sonrió inconscientemente por sus palabras, llevando su mano al pecho de su marido para impedir el beso que él estaba dispuesto a darle― Eso no era lo que quería decir ―le murmuro cerca de sus labios, percibiendo un toque de confusión en su mirada― lo que quería saber… ¿Sientes que todo está bien entre nosotros ahora que esta Alex?

Darcy se alejó unos centímetros de su rostro, mientras le dedicaba un gesto de perplejidad por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación― Yo estoy completamente feliz con nuestra relación en este momento… ¿Acaso tú no eres feliz?

Elizabeth inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

― Soy feliz, demasiado diría yo ―le explico ella, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que iba a decir― Solo quería asegurarme de que tú eras feliz. Que ser padre está bien para ti ―le confeso, tomando unos segundos antes de continuar y mirarlo directamente a los ojos― he escuchado que los padres primerizos llegan a hacer celosos con sus hijos, y quería saber que les estoy dando la atención necesaria a ambos.

Después de su detallada declaración se quedó callada, observando como su marido permanecía estático por unos segundos con un ligero gesto de confusión en su rostro, cambiándolo instantes después por una sonrisa al comprender a lo que se refería.

Sonriéndole de esa forma que a ella tanto le fascinaba.

― Ven conmigo ―le ordeno él, tomándola de la mano para guiarla fuera del dormitorio que ambos compartían― quiero mostrarte algo.

Elizabeth lo siguió en silencio con curiosidad, mientras la conducía hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de Alexander.

Y luego de unos segundos, los dos se encontraban en frente de la cuna donde el pequeño Darcy permanecía profundamente dormido; sintiendo como su marido se colocaba detrás de ella, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

― ¿Quién en el mundo pensaría que iba estar celoso de este niño? ―le susurro él en el oído, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara sin despertar a su hijo.

Elizabeth guardo silencio ante su pregunta, reconociendo que sus dudas parecían algo ridículas al verlas de esa manera.

― Solo míralo ―prosiguió Fitzwilliam con la voz llena de orgullo. Volviendo la cabeza hacia ella para dedicarle una tenue sonrisa y continuar― es simplemente perfecto; y si tienes que cuidar de él y alejarte de mí las veces que sean necesarias, no me molesta en absoluto.

Elizabeth se giró entre sus brazos para observarlo, rectificando que había algo en él, algo que simplemente era único para ella; y que nadie más podría amarla como él lo hacía.

― Eres realmente increíble Elizabeth Darcy ―le aseguro Fitzwilliam, bajando la cabeza para acercar sus labios con los de ella― ¿Ya te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo?

Elizabeth rio de felicidad por sus palabras, apoyando su mano en el pecho de su marido mientras observaba a su pequeño ángel bostezar desde su cuna ―No, hoy no.

Darcy finalmente poso ambas manos en el rostro de su esposa y la beso. Y Elizabeth sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y su cuerpo se estremecía como la primera vez que había estado entre sus brazos.

Lentamente él abrió los ojos, sonriendo divertido contra sus labios, dejando escapar un suave suspiro sobre su cuello luego de unos instantes― La amo como nadie en el mundo, Señora Darcy.

 **FIN**

 **-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer :D

Desde hace tiempo que quería subir este one-shot; pero simplemente no podía terminarlo.

Los que ya han leído algunas de mis otras historias sabrán que me gusta escribir sobre la paternidad de Darcy y Lizzy; y ahora tocaba un one-shot desde la perspectiva de nuestra querida protagonista.

Solo espero que haya estado a la altura para ser compartido con ustedes, ya que llevo algo de tiempo sin escribir.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

 **Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


End file.
